Symbiosis
by Kybok
Summary: While watching the sun set, miracles of miracles ensues! A civil conversation between Xellos and Filia!


Symbiosis  
  
First Slayers fic! Just a li'l Xel/Filia one-shot. Please be nice...   
  
*****  
  
As the sun set, changing all of the clouds to a vibrant orange, mixed with reds, yellows, and a  
  
touch or purple, Filia, Golden Dragon sat atop a high-roofed shop, watching the sun's descent  
  
into the horizon. Th light caught her eyes perfectly, reflecting back shining white. No one would  
  
notice her behind the false front of the shop, watching the night come, or, so the dragon thought...  
  
She immediately cursed herself as she felt a dark presence unveil itself. She spoke too soon...  
  
"And what a lovely evening, Fi-chan! Come here much?"  
  
She snarled, withdrawing a mace with which to smack the Mozaku who had interrupted her  
  
thoughts...  
  
"Still wanting to bash my skull? Really, Fi-chan, you need to take some anger management  
  
classes. Anyway, anger tastes so much better when it's all bottled up, undiluted, like concentrate  
  
orange juice!" The trickster continued with a smug grin... "And, while we're on the subject, why  
  
is it always a mace? Why not a pole? Or a rock "  
  
She hit him...  
  
"And quit calling me Fi-Chan!!!!!"  
  
"Oh dear... upset, now, are you? I'm sorry, but anger and frustration taste so good when they're  
  
fresh! Ready to have a civil conversation now?"  
  
"Oh, and you now what to talk?" Filia snorted, "And what would an annoying, evil creature like  
  
yourself WANT to talk about? Torturing of small animals?"  
  
"No, but, by the by, have any small animals around? Actually, truth be known "  
  
"And don't tell me that it's a secret!"   
  
"-- As I was saying, I'm truly bored. With nothing to do, we Mozaku quickly become bored with  
  
the tasks of day-to-day life. With no one to talk to except those who have four legs and howl at  
  
the moon, it gets lonely."  
  
Filia looked him over suspiciously... "So, what you, Xellos, The Trickster Priest, bane of all good  
  
in this world, are saying, is that you are actually lonely? I hardly believe it!" She said the last  
  
sentence with quite a bit of emphasis. Xellos looked at her, with one eye open, regarding her as  
  
one who might snap at any moment, as if he was considering how to proceed.  
  
"Well, Fi, if you really want me to leave, the, so be it, that is, if you really want me to."  
  
She turned around so that all that he could see was her back, tail sticking out slightly... "Well, I ...  
  
I wouldn't make you leave. If you wanted to stay..." She turned back around, looking at him in  
  
the moonlight, every feature in a perfect light. He, in turn, looking at her, her slender form bathed  
  
in the same perfect light. She found herself actually taking the time to look at the Mozaku in  
  
form rather than in the light of what he was. For once, forgetting the evil that he personified...  
  
"It would never work out, you know," she stated simply  
  
Xellos looked at her oddly...  
  
"You know, the two of us."  
  
A look of understanding crossed his face...  
  
"I personify the Light, pure and true, and you, the Dark, deceitful and evil... but, then, would it  
  
matter so much?"  
  
Xellos then looked at her with a bit of a pained look... "You know, love is such a bitter-sweet  
  
emotion... It has the potential to drive one mad or to make one soar to the highest heavens. To  
  
destroy or to rebuild... to cause or cure so many ailments..."  
  
Filia's gaze shifted to the stars... "There are so many... And yet, without the darkness, there  
  
would be no way to see their light, and, without the light, the darkness would consume all. The  
  
stars and the night... they need each other to balance each other out..." She turned to face him  
  
with a slight smile...  
  
"I've never quite seen it that way before... Yet, I suppose you're right... The light and the  
  
darkness must have each other to exist in the world... Yes, I see your point," Xellos nodded,  
  
shifting his gaze from the stars to Filia. He finally landed on the roof next to her, though within  
  
range of the Mace of Doom (ominous thunder), he seemed almost content...  
  
"I'm sorry... the positivity of my emotions must be such an annoyance to you," Filia almost  
  
whispered, gazing into Xellos's eyes. She had never exactly taken the time to notice them... the  
  
purple depths that one could get lost in...  
  
"It's really not that bad. The bit of remorse helps out the flavor considerably. I just wish..."  
  
"You just wish what?" Filia asked, looking at him curiously.  
  
"I wish that I was not... it would be impossible... just, never mind," he said, turning away from  
  
her, gazing off into the distance.  
  
"Xellos, what?" She lightly put her hand on his shoulder, genuine concern wafting from her  
  
voice.  
  
"I wish that I was not who I am. If I wasn't Mozaku, we could live happily ever after. But, if that  
  
happened, you would be truly happy, and the happiness would drive me mad... The only thing  
  
separating us is the only thing that I cannot change..."  
  
Filia leaned over, planting a soft kiss on the cheek of the one that so few hours ago she would  
  
have rather bashed into the next year... He put his arms around her as she cried slightly into his  
  
shoulder... both wished that the moment could go on forever, and yet, in a way, wished that it  
  
could end...  
  
Filia looked up at Xellos, eyes a bit wet... "We really shouldn't do this... there's no chance on  
  
this earth that it would work out... I would end up causing you more pain than anything else..."  
  
Xellos put a finger to her lips, silencing her... "It has worked so far, has it not? We simply must  
  
press on through the initial darkness to the light ahead. It'll work. I'm sure of it. Besides, many  
  
have said that true love is the most powerful force in the galaxy. If that is true, then a few  
  
differences shouldn't be that bad, now should they?"  
  
"I guess not..."  
  
He once again pulled her into an embrace, leading into a kiss, as passionate and gentle as night  
  
itself...  
  
"I guess that this is the way that things were meant to be," Filia looked up at her love, once again  
  
getting lost in the purple depths as he softly stroked her hair, and, she realized that everything  
  
was going to be ok...  
  
*****  
  
Cool? Bad? Just there? Well, you can tell me in a review! Leave one at the door, and I'll be a  
  
happy authoress! ^_^ 


End file.
